heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Walters/sheet
Skills Legal - High. Jennifer is an extremely skilled practicing attorney with an excellent reputation. Primarily focused in criminal law, and superhuman affairs, Jennifer is fluent in the forms of proper police and legal/civil procedure. She has an excellent reputation among other heroes, and often acts as a legal representative for her friends in trouble. She is also liscenced to practice civil law in the state of New York and occasionally will represent other heroes being sued in cases of excessive collateral damage. Brawling - Medium. Jennifer Walters, primarily as She-Hulk, is a skilled brawler, both from personal experience and from training with the other Avengers. She's had a few boxing lessons from the Thing as well. Jennifer is not an elite combatant, and most of her fighting focuses along brawling and grappling, and use of her overwhelming strength to defeat most opponents. However often times her finesse does leave something to be desired. Flirt - Medium. Jennifer is a total flirt as She-Hulk, and an enthusiastic partier and carouser. She enjoys flings and fun and her carefree attitude usually makes it easy for her to make friends and get attention. Jennifer also is skilled at fashion - if you look as good as she does you definitely want to be able to show it off. Civil Affairs - Medium. Jennifer is fluent in civil affairs and legal bureaucracy, and things such as how to effetively lobby, represent someone in public, and effective PR. She is also a skilled public speaker, which can be important in getting her point across when either debating in a courtroom or representing the Avengers to the media. Analysis - Medium. Jennifer is extremely good at analysis, both from a legal perspective and putting the clues together for a case in respresenting someone. She's good at legal research, gathering information, interrogating people or gathering evidence on motives, and putting the pieces together to form a greater whole. She might not be a detective, but she is more than capable of representing her clients and investigating of her own merits and calling on friends for help. Powers and Abilities All powers are in She-Hulk form Strength, Durability, Stamina - Thanks to her gamma irradiated blood, She-Hulk is an extremely powerful adversary. While her strength does not grow exponentially the same way her cousin's does when she gets angry, her base strength is still in the tens of thousands of tons. She-Hulk's stamina makes it possible for her to fight for days without suffering exhaustion or fatigue. She is capable of jumping several hundred meters in distance with ease, though without the unnerring and pinpoint precision of Hulk. She-Hulk's durability is immense as well, her being able to take point blank shots from the main battery of a heavy tank without more than bruising, though her durability does not increase as she gets angrier unlike the Hulk. Generally to sufficiently injure Jennifer requires people who are in her own strength class or specialized weaponry to do so. She also has enhanced reflexes, and is capable of running at up to two hundred miles per hour, and when sufficiently focused on her surroundings can react to and 'catch' small arms fire, though she cannot dodge it, and has reflexes and agility superior to an Olympic Athlete. She is capable of holding her breath for up to six hours at a time and can survive limited exposure in vacuum. Jennifer is also capable of under normal circumstances changing from her Jennifer Walters and She-Hulk forms at will, the process taking generally roughly sixty to ninety seconds. When unconscious she will typically revert back to her Jennifer Walters form. She does have to sleep, though generally she can go three days without doing so without strain. Healing - Jennifer has a healing factor that is extremely strong. Combined with her immense durability, it makes her virtually immune to poison and disease. While her healing factor cannot replace lost limbs, it is capable of significant regeneration, and Jennifer has healed from massive internal injuries and near organ failure in a few days before. Generally, she can heal broken bones in a few hours of a non-severe nature, and bruises from punches in a fight in a few minutes. Specials Family Matters: One of the gamma-irradiated Hulk family, such as Bruce Banner and Leonard Samson makes Jennifer immediately identifiable, both to friends and to enemies. As one of the most publically recognized 'Hulks', this can make her a target by enemies or the US Army, which can use her to try and get at her cousin. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Teams - As a former member of the Fantastic Four and Avengers and in generally good standing with other heroes, Jennifer can reasonably call for assistance or offer it to other heroes that require it. She also has limited access to their facilities and security clearance as a former member in good standing. Lawyer '''- Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk is a fully qualified and respected lawyer in New York, specializing in criminal affairs. As a lawyer, Jennifer can represent clients in criminal or civil affairs and generally makes enough money from doing so to sustain herself relatively comfortably in New York City and (mostly) pay for the damage she causes. Flaws and Drawbacks '''Radiation - When heavily dosed with radiation, particularly gamma radiation, the effects upon Jennifer can be undesierable. It can either cause her strength to exponentially increase and put her into a berserk or virtually mindless Savage state where she lashes out at anyone, friend or foe, or cause her to remain as Jennifer Walters and unable to transform back to She-Hulk until it has been purged from her system. Powers - Jennifer can change to She-Hulk at will and back again under normal circumstances. However, as Jennifer Walters, she is vulnerable and does not have access to her powers or healing factor as She-Hulk, so if she is injured or caught unawares she can be incapacitated. Psychology - She-Hulk is a total flirt and loves attention, and can be quite rambunctious. Jennifer herself is introverted, mousy, and can be quite embarrassed over by the 'attention' her other self gets. Generally the two get along well, but given Jennifer spends the vast majority of her time in She-Hulk form to the point some people think she is permanently that way can lead to Jennifer and She-Hulk having issues with one another that are not addressed. Also She-Hulk's forwardness can sometimes lead to the embarrassment of Jennifer's legal reputation or teams she is a part of. Out There - Sometimes Jennifer makes strange references, shows awareness to things which seem to be nonsense, or otherwise makes snap commentary which confuse other people. She has a vague sense of awareness of 'other things' which occasionally lend themselves to meta awareness of a humorous note but other people can find distracting or disturbing. Public Identity - Jennifer Walters is publically known as the She-Hulk and related to Bruce Banner. Her distinctive appearance (two meters tall, bright green), public association with groups such as the Avengers, and adversarial relationships with multiple supervillains make it easy to track and to target her. This can lead to occasionally her criminal cases having random bad guys attacking, or otherwise lead to her being targeted by enemies of the Avengers or Fantastic Four. Also when Bruce is being targeted Jennifer is often the first link gone after for association with him. Relationships Bruce Banner - Bruce is her cousin and her bestie. Bruce has always been there for her and saved her life, and she'll always be there to return the favor. Jennifer will often be the first to come to Bruce's defense, regardless of circumstances, and the two share a close bond as family and as Hulks. Susan Storm - Jennifer was Sue's replacement for awhile on the Fantastic Four, and Sue has very much been a close friend and maturing influence on Jennifer. Even when not on the same team, Sue is one of the first people Jen will call when needing advise or wanting to go on a girl's night out. Janet van Dyne - Janet is one of the few that Jen trusts to do her wardrobe, and one of the first gals Jen calls when wanting to have fun and go party. As social butterflies, the two tend to get along amazingly well. Leonard Samson - Doc Samson is one of the few psychologists trusted to do 'Superhero Psych' things, and as another Gamma infused being, is one of the few people that Jennifer can trust to go to when she has issues, though she finds him to be rather flamboyant. Anthony Stark - As one of the mainstays of the Avengers, Jennifer tends to get along well with Tony. Otherwise, the two can be quite similar in personality and both are very outgoing, and they tend to be the first to try and one up one another in social circumstances. Tony's better. Characters with Rels Set Bruce Banner: Bruce kind of blames himself whenever Jen's powers cause a problem for her or others since it is his fault she has them due to the blood transfusion. Bruce's little cousin is important to him, almost like a sister. There is some empathy he has for her the two share a powerset and face similar problems because of it. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets